Tears of Wings
by xooo.tears.of.wings
Summary: a girl on the streets is found by a boy, he takes her in. she moves into a home with four boys. thats where all her troubles begin. PS it has nothing to do with speak, i just didnt know where else to put it.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of the Wings **

**Chapter 1:**

It was another gloomy day. The gray clouds loomed overhead threatening to break and release the tension that filled them. It had been windy earlier, but now everything was still. It was the calm that rested before the storm. I couldn't go anywhere until I found some new clothes. The clothes I wore now were starting to attract attention. I also hadn't taken a bath in a week, so I had to figure that out too. A lady walking her dogs spotted me, and looked me over. I knew the expression well. I got it a lot, but it never left me without some type of fear or anxiety. I quickly dodged into a random department store, to escape her look of suspicion. It was not a clothing store, but clearly not a store a person like me would be shopping in. An employee looked at me skeptically. I blushed and stepped back outside.

It was raining now and I had lost my last umbrella to some little boy at the park. It was raining really hard, and the wind was blowing sideways. It was cold too, like ice slapping me in the face. I looked around and ran into another store, which looked more like my style. I wandered through the aisles looking only for what I needed. All the clothes seemed the same to me. Well, almost the same. They were categorized into different categories. There were arm clothes, protective clothes, clothes for the summer, and clothes for the winter. They were clothes that would give me just what I needed, warmth. The gray walls in the store made me think of a jail cell, and endless waves of guilt and fear flowed through me. This was the only way I could continue to live without winding up at a children's shelter, with a hundred other kids. All the kids are like I had been when I was their age.

I quickly made my selection and went to the changing rooms. I waited until the camera shifted and then got my number from the girl at the counter. She was about my age, and she had black hair, eye shadow, lips, nails, black everything. The stud in her nose definitely cost her some money. I looked up at the clock and saw I'd only haveto wait about five minutes until another person would start at the counter. A couple of Abercrombie and Hollister girls looked at me and laughed. I blushed again, and tripped over myself on the way to a room. They had laughed because of the way I looked after a few years on the street and a week with no bath. When I was all cleaned up, which was rare for me, I looked very pretty, I think. That was the only good thing my sister ever said to me. A couple of the homeless groups I've stayed with asked my why I don't use my looks for advantage, but I wouldn't do that. I'm not for sale.

I looked in the mirror at just how bad I had gotten. I had dirt smudged all over my face and arms. I had also lost some weight. I realized I'm really skinny, too skinny. If I didn't start eating more, soon, I could get really sick. My hair looked all matted and stuck to my head. I needed a bath. I disabled the alarm on my clothes and took it off in less than thirty seconds. Then, I put my new clothes on and went out as if I was admiring myself in the mirror. I was actually making sure the first girl had been replaced. Sure enough, a woman with red hair was standing at the counter now. I gave the number back and went to leave, but a shampoo aisle caught my eye and I stopped. I had run out two weeks ago, and people were starting to notice. I couldn't go much longer without it. I really felt bad, but I didn't have a choice. I reached out and put the smallest bottle in the pocket of my new jacket. Of course I should've noticed the security guard looking at me. I've been doing this too long not to notice it. When I walked towards the exit, trying to looks as innocent as possible, and a beefy man wearing blue stopped me and said,

"Miss, could you please empty your pockets?"

I stopped where I was, my feet suddenly glued to the floor.

"Miss?" He repeated. It was over. I had been caught. The walls were closing in and moving in different directions. The posters of random kids on the walls all seemed to be laughing at me, enjoying my pain. I'd go to juvy for a few months, then be put back in a shelter with a hundred kids, each a reminder of how alone I am.

The security guard grabbed my wrist and cuffed it, butting it behind my back and attached it to the other wrist. He read my rights, like they do on TV, so he was probably new at this. I wasn't paying attention though. I was trying to focus on my breathing. Of course the Hollister girls stopped on their way out, and decided to watch the show. I closed my eyes and I broke my rule. I felt my eyes water, and a tear ran down my cheek.

"Excuse me? Officer?" Someone said. I opened my eyes to see a boy walking towards. Well, he wasn't technically a boy; he looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, a year or two older than me. He had long, blonde hair in a pony tail. His eye colour looked to be silver, but I knew that was impossible. Wasn't it? He was beautiful.

"Yes?" The security guard said, a little angrily. This guy had interrupted his speech, which had probably taken a while to learn.

"Could you please release my sister?" said the beautiful boy.

Well, I obviously wasn't his sister, but the security guard couldn't tell. The fact that my hair wasn't washed made it look the same as his. In reality, it was perfectly straight and platinum blonde. It has a little bit of a pink tint to it, kind of strange actually.

"Your sister, huh?" asked the security guard looking like he believed it. Why else would this perfectly beautiful stranger help me? "Yes sir. I told her I was waiting outside, but then I decided to come in so there wouldn't be a misunderstanding like this. I guess we just missed each other." He said, pulling out a five dollar bill. I glanced at the security guard and saw him contemplating what he should do. He just shrugged and let me go. The boy who saved me held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me close to him and looked at me. "Thank you officer, I'm truly sorry for the misunderstanding." He said, flashing a smile that could make any girls heart melt. He was still holding my hand as the officer walked away, eying me as if I had a bomb, ready to set it off. The guy turned around to a counter. A boy with orange hair had been watching the scene. I'm guessing they got shoplifters often, but not ones that steal shampoo when there's a jewelry section not two feet away from it.

My savior paid and then led us out the door. It was still raining outside, so he got out his umbrella with a flourish and held me closer so I was under it. I suspected that was about the only reason he got out the umbrella. He led me down the street, never releasing my hand. Maybe he was a pervert…

"Um." I started, but he cut me off. "Just one more minute." He said politely. He pulled me to a little side street that looked deserted. Dirt filled the ground and weeds were growing in the cracks of the cement. I pulled away from him but he didn't let me go.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. I simply have a business proposition for you." He said. His eyes had a twinkle in them that never left. Even when he had gotten me out of being arrested, his eyes at least had been happy. "Huh?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "Well, I'm not exactly good at house keeping stuff, especially since I'll be starting my senior year in high school." So he was two years older than me. I'm sixteen, and this would normally be my sophomore year.

"I-I'm sorry, but-" I started walking off. "It would be live-in though, so you'd have to move in an extra bedroom." He continued. I looked in his twinkling eyes and said, "Look, thanks for back there, but I really can't help you."

"Stealing shampoo, having dirt on your face and in your hair. You look under eighteen, isn't there some type of house you should be in?" he asked way too innocently. He had caught me.

"Look, I'm sorry. But living alone with a stranger like you would be too we-" he interrupted me, again. "I have three other siblings that live with me as well, so you don't have to worry about that." He said

"Still though, I don't know you and-" I started to say, but he interrupted me, yet again.

"You won't know people at a children's shelter either, will you?" He asked, grinning evilly. He had me again. He was offering me a place to live, a home, food, or else he'd turn me over. What was the catch? Why was he so desperate? And why me? Of course I had to go back to his house with him. I could always run away later if I had to. We got to what I figured was his house, and I didn't see what the big deal was. It was a big house, but it was perfectly clean. The stone was clean, and the grass mowed. Just when I thought he was going to stop, he kept driving. So that wasn't his house. Oh. I turned around and saw some random girl walk out on the porch of her house. Not his. The road ended and a sign said _DEAD END_ in big letters. He swerved past the sign and took a trail in the woods. This was starting to scare me now. I never said anything, because I was too scared to. My hand never left the door next to me, in case I needed to make a quick escape or something. We went around one last corner and then I finally saw the house. I had to be his, there weren't any around. It was huge. It had three stories, including an attic. The colour was a grayish smoke. Vines weren't growing on it, surprisingly. There were a lot of bugs though.

"Here we are. Oh! They're not back yet. That's good." He seemed to say the last part to himself. As we stepped out of the car, I saw him mumbling to himself, not seeming to notice me anymore. He led me to the door and put the key in. "We'll make you a spare one if you decide to stay with us." He said. He opened the door and it swung open as if on its own. Maybe this house was haunted. It wouldn't surprise me.

When I got inside I noticed two things. The first was how different it was from the outside. Inside it was light, and open. The sun filtered down through the windows. It actually seemed like a normal house, maybe it was. That's when I noticed the second thing about it. It was a mess. I don't know how they were able to walk through the house without falling and killing themselves. There was so much trash everywhere. It's going to take forever to clean it. _Didn't the girls in the house care how it looked?_ I wondered. They had made a path to get through the house. The guy, whose name is still didn't know, walking in front of me, showing me where to step and where not to step. He stopped in front of the bathroom and opened the door. It was surprisingly clean except for all of the towels on the floor. "Okay, you can wash up in here." He said. He closed the door and let me take a bath in an actual bath tub. It was the first time in seven years. He knocked on the door and opened it real quick. "Oh and if you run into anyone other than me and they ask about you, tell them it's because of Romeo, okay?" He said, and walked out laughing to himself. I took off my clothes consciously aware. I always looked behind me to make sure he wasn't peeking or anything. I turned the water on really hot, it was cold outside. I stepped in, and it felt so good. It was nice and warm, and it felt good to know that I was stepping in clean, clear, purified water. I turned the actual shower on and steam filled the bathroom. The hot water made my muscles relax and unwind for the first time in way too long. I took a ten minute shower then got out. I didn't want to use all the water. I put my clothes on and went out into the hallway.

It was so messy! I was amazed by how they could even fit all this trash in here. I went back to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror to really analyzed myself. I looked a lot better now, and you could actually see what colour my hair is. My hair had always been an unusual colour. I didn't use any coloring or dye, despite what many people think. My hair isn't blonde, and it isn't red. It's in between. I know there's strawberry blonde, but my colour is different. It has a pink tint to the blonde. It looks sort of exotic, and I liked it. When I opened the door, I bumped into someone with brown hair and brown eyes. He was really good looking. His mouth turned into an almost snarl, and his eyes were furious. "What are you doing here?" He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears of Wings**

**Chapter 2:**

Kindness had never been a part of my life. It didn't come from my sister and it sure didn't come from my parents. Despite the loss of feeling loved and kindness, I was still okay with it. I knew it was out there somewhere, and that's all that mattered. I may never experience it, but at least I knew that there were kind people in the world.

Actually, now that I think about it, there was one time when kindness had been given to me. I was in the park trying to get some sleep. A sudden cold front came out of nowhere, and it started to snow. The snow was beautiful for about two minutes, but then it started to get cold. I was in a little plastic tunnel and could hear the wind whipping at it, and could feel it whipping through it. I didn't have a jacket, and my fingers were already starting to feel numb. My teeth started chattering uncontrollably and it echoes in the small tunnel space. Suddenly, a head popped into the tunnel. I couldn't see what he looked like, only that he had dark hair.

"Hey, aren't you cold in there?" He asked. I didn't answer him. I was so cold that I couldn't speak. He shrugged out of his jacket and put it around me. It was leather and really warm. It smelled good too. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" He asked. Then I heard a lot of yelling and crashing behind him.

"Crap." He whispered under his breath. He looked behind him quickly and then said, "Sorry, but I have to go. Here, keep the jacket." He handed me his jacket and took off running down the street. I woke up the next morning and it wasn't snowing anymore, but there was a lot of snow on the ground. When people describe snow, they compare it to a blanket, soft and warm. This was not a blanket it was an ocean, cold. It had currents like an ocean, swaying back and forth, lifted with the gentlest breeze. The smallest touch would send the powder soaring. I kneeled down to the ground and picked up a handful of snow. It was cold, and felt like it was stabbing me. I let it fall through my fingers just as the wind blew, and carried it off to a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears of Wings**

**Chapter 3:**

I was immobile. I didn't know what to say. I stood there looking at the strange boy, trying to think of an answer. I figured he was one of Romeo's siblings. The boy that brought me here, his name was Romeo right? I think. That's what he told me. He said that if I ran into anyone, I should give them his name, Romeo.

"Uh, Romeo-" I started, but he yelled before I got a chance to finish.

"Philippe!" He yelled, and grabbed me from behind and pushed me to the kitchen. He had rough hands that seemed like they had never been used for anything gentle. They felt hot against my shoulders. The boy who had told me to give the name Romeo popped his head in from around the corner. Philippe saw me and sighed. "How did you know it was me?" He asked, looking above me at the mean boy who pushed me here.

"Who is she? And what is she doing here?" He asked. His voice sounded forcefully controlled, like he was trying not to yell.

"As to whom she is, I do not know her name. As for what she is doing here, she is going to become our new maid!" Philippe said gleefully. Why did I come to this strange house, with that strange boy?

"What the-? We don't need a maid!" He yelled as if it were obvious. Philippe gave him a look, and stared purposely at the trash around us.

"Whatever, it's not that much, we can do it ourselves!" said the mean boy.

"I highly doubt that. Who's going to clean? You?" Philippe asked, raising one eyebrow. I noticed he was really dramatic. He also didn't speak like normal teenagers did these days. It wasn't bad or anything, just different. I guess you could call it unique.

The guy who was yelling didn't seem to be able to say anything. Philippe started curiously at him, his head cocked to the side like a puppy's. He had a triumphant grin on his face.

"Besides, what's the big deal? It's not like we don't have the money." Said Philippe. I had to agree with that, by the size of the house it looks like they have more than enough money. Although I think it's a big deal, well to me it was. Just an hour ago I was roaming the streets, trying to find a clothing store I could rob. Now, I was in this house, or more appropriately called a mansion. "It is a big deal! What if mom and dad found out?" exclaimed the other boy. "Hmm, mom and dad finding out something they don't like? Would that be so terrible?" asked Philippe. The guy behind me didn't speak. I don't know if he couldn't find anything to say, or if he didn't want to get Philippe started on another rant. I didn't mind it, it was interesting. "This is too far away, and it's too out of the way. She'd have to be a live-in maid. I'm sure her parents would be worried about her." Said the boy.

A memory came back to me. I was nine, almost ten. I had just gotten back from school and I wasn't even out of my uniform yet. One of my pigtails was pulled out, because a bully at school said only babies wore pigtails. I was on the front steps of my old house, looking at it. It was big, but all I could seem to notice were how cracked the blue stairs were. The blue stairs that led up to the screen door, where I would go inside and find an aroma of cookies. Grandma liked to bake, but then grandma died. That was when I was five. I was nine now, things were different. Now, when I walked into the house there wasn't any smell to it. It was just a furnished house with four completely different people living in it. There were a lot of cracks.

One day, they told me to leave. "Go. We don't care where you go. Just leave. We can't handle this anymore. We can't keep pretending." They said. I was standing on the blue stairs. They walked back into the house, without glancing back at me. The screen door hit the frame, bouncing off of it two more times. The screen vibrated for a moment, but then, it was completely still.

"Good, then let's have a vote!" said Philippe while clapping his hands together. It was going to be hard to explain where I came from.

"Romeo! Angel! Come to the kitchen!" he proclaimed.

"Bite me." Someone yelled back.

"Wait, Philippe. There's a lot of stuff we'd have to work out. For example, what would her parents say?" asked the mean boy.

"My parents won't be a problem." I whispered, almost silently. I didn't like talking loud; it drew too much attention to me. One wrong thing, one mistake, and people could hate me forever. They could make me leave.

I could feel both their eyes on me, but I continued to stare at the ground, suddenly interesting in just how much filth there was on the floor, and trying to figure out exactly what colour it was.

The mean boy sighed and said, "I'll get Romeo." He went up the stairs and I heard a door slam open. I heard a lot of banging and slamming, and a lot of cussing coming from one of the unknown Romeo. I heard someone fall down the stairs and I turned to see someone bounce off the last step into the wall. He was followed by the mean boy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rushing forward to help the first boy. He started to let me help him up, but when he saw me he froze. His eyes met mine, and it was like I was frozen too. He had dark, brown hair with bronze missed in. He had green eyes that could easily be mistaken for jewels. It lasted for only a second until he quickly jerked his hand away and said, "I don't need any freaking help, who the hell are you?"

"She's - "Philippe started to but the mean boy stopped him and said, "Wait for Angel."

Romeo smashed his fist on the table. He seemed like an angry guy.

The mean boy glared at Romeo and said, "_He'll_ actually come." Wait, He? How many guys was that? Four? Philippe said he had three other siblings, but he failed to mention they were all guys! Sure enough, another blonde head came from around the corner. When he saw me, he froze.

"Do you think she should live here? Asked Philippe. He looked so excited, like his plan was the most brilliant idea in the world. Angel looked at me again and blushed. When he did that, I swear it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. He had such a little boy face, and he looked so sweet and innocent. Just like an Angel.

"That's a yes!" exclaimed Philippe.

"What the hell? Why would she stay with us?" Romeo asked, fuming. He was standing straight, with his arms apart, ready to fight. I started to tense up, but he wasn't moving so I relaxed a little.

"She's going to be our new maid!" said Philippe.

He sounded so proud, and I just hated to ruin his excitement. I decided to start talking.

"Excuse me?" I asked, so quietly that I'm not sure any of them heard me. They did, they all turned their heads in my direction.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is a good idea. I didn't want to come here in the first place, and I was kind of forced here. When you said you had three other siblings, you failed to mention that they were all boys." I said.

"You dragged her here against her will?" asked Romeo.

"You didn't tell her we were all guys?" asked the mean boy.

"Well that part might have slipped my mind." Said Philippe while staring off into space.

"Look, I'm really sorry he dragged you out here and everything. He can be kind of.." The mean boy trailed off while watching Philippe exit the room and come back holding a bug.

"Strange." Finished the mean boy. "Thanks." I said lamely. I didn't know what to say in a situation like this. Philippe looked at me and I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Well then, if you're not going to stay here, I guess we can call chi-" Philippe started, giving me a knowing look. I hung my head in defeat, I had to do this.

"Okay." I said loud enough for everyone to hear, I didn't want him finishing his sentence. Everyone looked at me and Philippe clapped his hands. The others could tell that something was up, hopefully they wouldn't go finding out what that was.

"Excellent! I'm Philippe, the angry, mean one over there is Romeo, the one who pushed Romeo down the stairs is Blair, and the shy one is Angelo, but we call him Angel." Said Philippe. He pointed to him first, then Romeo, then the mean boy, then the cute boy.

"What the hell? I'm not mean!" Romeo yelled. He didn't seem to be able to talk at a normal volume. I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just an observation.

"Enough introductions for now. Oh, wait. What's your name?" asked Philippe.

He seemed to be able to turn any conversation into his favor. I looked around and notice Angel had disappeared quietly. Well, I definitely couldn't tell them my real name, I didn't trust them enough yet. I loved my name; it fitted me perfectly, with my looks and personality.

"Zoey." I lied. "Zoey?" asked Romeo and Blair at the same time.

"Let's rename you!" Philippe said joyfully.

"What the heck, she's not a dog." Romeo said.

"Philippe, you can't just rename people when you feel like it." Explained Blair.

Philippe studied me and said, "Claire, you're name will be Claire!"

Romeo and Blair also studied me after, obviously seeing if the name fit me.

They both agreed on Claire. I started blushing and Philippe started laughing and walked out of the room, acting as if the whole thing had been nothing. They'd probably end up finding out my real name, but that's when I will trust them.

Romeo walked out of the room muttering random things under his breath. Blair called me over and said, "Listen, I don't really care what you do here, just don't get in my way. I have enough to do here without being someone's babysitter. Just do your job, and nothing else." He said and walked out of the room, leaving me alone in the kitchen. He was obviously the oldest.

I didn't really know what to do, so I started cleaning up the mess. I couldn't find the garbage can or bags anywhere in the room. I wandered through the halls getting myself thoroughly lost. I was about to turn around and try to find my way back, when I heard music flowing from a hall to my right. I followed it until I reached a slightly ajar door. I pushed it open a little and saw Angel sitting at a piano with his eyes closed, his fingers gliding across the keys. His blonde hair had come down into his eyes and he shook his head to get them out of the way. I leaned a little more and when I did the door flew all the way open. I caught myself on the wall and the music stopped. He opened his eyes, and I saw that they were very pale and icy blue.

"Sorry, I was…" I started but then stopped. I was extremely shy around people, especially when I'd done something wrong. I hated causing problems.

"Get out, and don't tell anyone." He said.

He started playing again and I shut the door, surprised at how cold his eyes were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears of Wings**

**Chapter 4:**

She didn't seem to remember me, so that was good. It had been dark that night, so she might not have even seen me when I gave her my jacket. I wonder what would happen if she did recognize me. Philippe would have a freakin' field day. What was he thinking, bringing a girl into the house like that? What if she found out? What would happen to us? Oh God, maybe he was doing drugs again. I got the keys off my wall and tripped over a broken skate board on my way out. My room really was a mess. There were posters of bands hung crookedly. Holes scattered on my wall, from when I had been angry and punched it. Magazines and books spread all over the floor. She had a lot of work, but it was her job. Anyway, she looked like she had been through worse.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took it out and flipped it open. It was a text from Scarlett. That woman was relentless, she wouldn't leave me alone. Sure we had a little thing going on for about a year, but there was nothing about her that made me like her. She thought that painting her nails red, getting a perm every month, and acting completely desperate was hot. I thought she just acted retarded. The only reason we started going out was to get back at our parents. Somehow along the way, it seems her reasons changed while mine became stationary.

My parents are life destroying soul sucking demons from hell in my opinion. It's a pretty strong accusation about someone but it's true. They own one of the world's top recording companies. They are top competitors with another label. They fight to the point that they literally kill each other. It's just like the mafia, only scarier. Scarlett is the daughter of my parent's enemy. We met each other and decided to start dating for revenge against my parents. Unfortunately, Scarlett started to like me. As soon as I realized her manifesting feelings, I quickly broke up with her not wanting to tie myself down to such a girl. It was too late though, I get never ending calls and texts from her every day.

I walked out of the room and quickly shut the door. I locked it and started tip-toeing down the hall. No one knew I went out at night, I always told them I'd been out running if I ended up coming back the next morning. I used to go out to see Scarlett but now I just wandered around to wherever my feet took me. I didn't go partying though. I used to want go, but I've seen what it did to Philippe. I didn't want to go down that course, I had so little time.

I passed the kitchen on my way out and stopped breathless. The kitchen was nearly spotless. She was still in there working on it. Everywhere else gleamed and literally sparkled. "Wow." Someone said. Blair walked into the kitchen from the opposite room. I leaned against the wall to hide myself. He got a drink from the fridge and walked out. All he said was wow, but from the look on her face it seemed like he'd given her some sort of medal. Her hair was lay behind her ears. Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbows and here arms were dirty from cleaning. I crept past the door and went through the dining room to get to the back door. I opened the door and it creaked. I cussed under my breath. I opened it all the way quickly and stepped outside. The night's cool air washed over me, filling my lungs with the scent of lavender and honeysuckle. I could smell the grass and the animals instinctively running away from me. I bent down to the earth and grabbed the dirt in my hands. I never got used to the sensation I felt when touching the earth. Suddenly, I could tell everything about the soil. I could tell what was in it, where it had been, and what else it had touched. An image of a girl, Claire, flashed in my mind. I got only snapshots, photos of her before she was all cleaned up. She looked terrible. I stood up and let the dirt fall back to the ground. I wiped my hands off and walked through the trail I'd made a few years ago. It hadn't changed much. The trees were still the same, maybe more twisted and longer branches.

I made it to the real world, sirens went blaring past me. That was one good thing about where I lived, there weren't any sirens we could hear. I walked around till morning, not really thinking, just moving. It was so easy to lose myself like this. It felt like an alternate reality. I didn't have to be angry, or sad, or care about anything. I could just be here, existing but not having emotions. It was nice. The sun had come up a few minutes ago, maybe hours. I couldn't really tell, but I needed to head back.

"Romeo?" said a retarded sounding voice in the same, goofy monotone that I knew well.

"Heath Brady. Who's your friend in the sunglasses?" I asked, nodding my head in the other direction. Heath wasn't exactly smart, so he could get caught up in all sorts of nonsense. "Steve Smith, he's the new guy." What kind of name was Steve Smith.

"Enough solizizing, Steve's here to beat you up." Said Heath. "You mean socializing?" I corrected him. "Either of them don't matter." He said intelligently. "Steve, get him." Heath smiled a big, goofy grin at me and said, "No Wings."


End file.
